Showtime!
For the sensational song with a similar title, see Showtime! (Song) "Showtime!" is the thirteenth episode and season finale of the first season of The Aquabats! Super Show! Synopsis In order to save SuperMagic Powerman, Lanolin Lady, AND the city, the Aquabats must face-off against Space Monster M and his robot body. Plot (Contains Spoilers) The Aquabats sit by a junk yard fire, looking sad, when Ricky reveals that he has been saving a slice of pizza for their last meal together. The MCBC apologizes for spending all their money on special edition collector’s plates, which break way too easily. The Bats lament together about their lack of popularity, especially compared to the likes of SuperMagic PowerMan and his wife, Lanolin Lady . The band decides that what they need to do to save their band is to save the world when the radio kicks in and reveals that there is just such an opportunity to save the world right there in the city. The Aquabats rush off with renewed vigor and sing a song about how this is their time to shine. The Bats arrive on the scene where the police, the national guard, and many civilians wielding signs welcoming alien life are all standing in front of a giant mysterious robot body standing over 4 gray alien beings. The exit the Battletram and run into two fellow super heros, Chainsaw and Catboy , and Eaglebones breaks up just in time an escalating confrontation over which team will be the one to save the day. Everyone begrudgingly decides to team up for this one. As they bicker, a little girl approaches the aliens with flowers, and is stunned by one of their hand lasers, which sets the crowd into a panic. But, in the nick of time, SuperMagic PowerMan and Lanolin Lady arrive on the scene and save the little girl by vaporizing the aliens with the SuperMagic Power Amulet. As the two saviors position for the camera, the little girl wakes up and asks to borrow the SuperMagic Power Amulet, which she then uses to vaporize SuperMagic PowerMan and Lanolin Lady. The little girl then transforms into her true hidden form: Space Monster M . He derides the crowd over the fact that their super heroes are gone and that no one can stop him now. Space Monster M then links up with the giant robot body, which causes the crowd to disperse, and starts blowing up and vaporizing Los Angeles with a combination of laser cannons and the SuperMagic Power Amulet. The MCBC, realizing that this is their opportunity to save the world, tries to lead the charge but is held back by his team mates who say that Space Monster M is just too dangerous for them to handle. The MCBC uses SuperMagic PowerMan’s death to stir up Crash’s emotions, causing him to grow large, then sucker-punch and tackle Space Monster M. The MCBC assigns Ricky to get the Battletram ready for a quick getaway, Eaglebones and Jimmy to aim for the eyes to keep him busy, and then runs off into the fray himself. With cover-fire from Jimmy and Eaglebones, the MCBC and Crash deliver a Fast-Ball Special right into Space Monster M’s eye, where the MCBC discovers a cartoon informing him about the time loop the Bats are stuck in. Crash continues to throw things at Space Monster M, including Jimmy, who gets to work cutting the SuperMagic Power Amulet off his head with his finger laser. This saves the MCBC just before being vaporized, but causes Space Monster M to drop him, which injures his leg. The Bats all scramble aboard the Battletram with the SuperMagic Power Amulet and attempt to get away, but Space Monster M grabs the Battletram and lifts it up, throwing the Bats to the ground and causing everything inside the Battletram to fall. As he shakes the Battletram, he demands that they return the SuperMagic Power Amulet, which the MCBC decides to do. With Jimmy’s help, he ascends to the bubble and uses the SuperMagic Power Amulet to blast Space Monster M’s robot body right before they fall back down the stairs. As Space Monster M’s body blows up, he hurls the Battletram into space along with the unconscious Aquabats. Now, with The Aquabats hurled into outer space, who will be the protectors of Earth? Are we truly and forever rid of Space Monster M? Will The Aquabats survive the vacuum of space? More Action and Adventure to come in the continuing stories of The Aquabats! Super Show! Characters *The MC Bat Commander as Christan Jacobs *Jimmy the Robot as James r Briggs jr. *Crash McLarson as Chad Larson *EagleBones Falconhawk as Ian Fowles *Ricky Fitness as Richard Falomir *SuperMagic PowerMan as Weird Al Yankovic *Lanolin Lady as Stephanie Allynne *Space Monster 'M' as Dallas McLaughlin Cartoons It's a cartoon! The Aquabats learn that giant wolves attack the alien Narbarians daily, and decide to flee the planet using the magic powers of the dagger in the previous cartoon. However, the Time Sprinkler throws them in a time loop, starting at the pool party from the beginning of season 1 of the Aquabats! Super Show! Lil Bat cartoon '' Lil Bat Order some Food'' Commercial For the "Pop n' Shocker," a suit with built-in electrodes to turn anyone into a super-hip dancer. Time Loop After the Aquabats successfully save the world in Showtime!, a giant Space Monster M hurtles the BattleTram spaceward during his death throes, stranding the Aquabats in space. This is where the cartoon began in the first episode, ManAnt! In the last cartoon segment the Aquabats run into The Time Sprinkler in outer space, after being sucked through a worm hole and narrowly escaping. He sends them back in time to relive the past year over and over again. They suddenly find themselves playing "We Don't Stop!" at the pool party from the live action segment in the ManAnt! episode, thus completing the storyline loop, as well as the first season of the show. It would appear that the cartoon and live action segments are directly related in The Aquabats! Super Show!'s "timeline," with the live action segments happening first, followed directly with the cartoon segments. Their combined adventures and misadventures span one year, according to the Time Sprinkler. Music "Showtime!" The Bats sing a song to pump themselves up for their last attempt at saving their band and the world! Trivia Cultural References *As the little girl, Space Monster 'M' is wearing an outfit identical, minus a hairbow, to that worn by the character Vicki on the 1985 television show Small Wonder. *At the beginning of the scene in the empty lot, graffiti of Pinkie Pie from My Little Pony can briefly be seen in the upper left of the screen. Aquabats Trivia *The Fox Man is in the back of the crowd when MCBC is talking to "cat-boy" *The two rival super heroes, Chainsaw and Catboy, were both former Aquabats, with cameos under their old Aquabat names. Production Trivia * This was the last episode to feature the It's a Cartoon segments with the anime-style Aquabats cartoons. From season two the origin cartoons took over this spot, and the Lil' Bat cartoons are the cartoons for the It's a Cartoon segment. Gallery Videos https://youtu.be/5Mi6VPVgbcs '' vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h37m20s149.png|The Aquabats down on their luck vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h40m29s1.png|Super Magic Power Man T-Shirt vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h40m39s103.png|Super Magic Power Man and Lanolin Lady T-Shirt vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h41m51s39.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h41m58s103.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h42m34s225.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h42m45s81.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h43m13s109.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h44m26s54.png|Training for the big fight vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h44m35s138.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h45m03s170.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h45m51s142.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h46m00s235.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h46m15s113.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h46m22s184.png|Mysterious visitors vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h46m28s2.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h46m52s232.png|Chainsaw and Catboy vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h47m44s115.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h47m52s75.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h48m16s23.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h48m24s128.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h48m34s245.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h48m52s159.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h49m17s141.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h51m31s205.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h52m21s209.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h52m41s146.png|Super Magic Power Man and Lanolin Lady vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h52m58s62.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h53m13s217.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h53m34s163.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h56m07s162.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h56m18s19.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h56m30s122.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h56m39s216.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h56m49s67.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h56m59s159.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h57m13s55.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h58m35s105.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h58m47s230.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h58m58s79.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-19h59m22s49.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h01m09s101.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h01m59s127.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h02m21s44.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h03m09s21.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h03m19s112.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h03m48s159.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h04m00s244.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h04m34s115.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h08m53s138.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h09m08s30.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h09m29s235.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h10m17s214.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h11m28s155.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h12m26s220.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h12m34s39.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h13m40s192.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h14m50s115.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h14m56s189.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h15m00s237.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h15m05s24.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h15m09s68.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h05m15s14.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h05m24s100.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h05m33s180.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h05m50s106.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h06m13s80.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h06m34s31.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h06m40s90.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h06m45s139.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h07m08s108.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h07m26s33.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h07m40s183.png vlcsnap-2012-08-17-20h08m03s140.png '' Category:episode Category:The Aquabats Super Show